The Tux Files
The Tux Files focuses on Agent Tux during his first years as an agent of the EPF. =''The Tux Files'' (2008)= Info Plot Locations *Ludavest *Parie *Club Penguin *Snowdown Characters *'Agent Tux' (Linus Tux) - An up-and-coming rookie agent, Tux is directly hand-picked by the Director to take part in the brand new Elite Penguin Force project. *'Cody' (Cody Ohsnow) - Somewhat reckless and something of a stuntman, Cody often puts his life on the line. *'Kate' (Kate Hawkington) - Working primarily overseas in the Ninja Archipelago, Kate is a former Puffish Secret Intelligence agent turned PSA operative and one of the agents invited to join in on the EPF project in Club Penguin. *'Marseille' (Marseille Orlions) - Fromer trainee of the Frankterran Security Agency, Marseille moved to Club Penguin to join the PSA, and eventually the EPF. Known to conduct himself in a more "civilized" manner, acts polite and calm, never contemptuous, even towards the many things he frowns down upon. *'Phil Sye' (Phillip Sye Jr.) - Failing to achieve his dreams as a pilot, Phil looks elsewhere for a place that will hire him. *'Aurick Muellen' - *"Shades" - The mysterious mentor of both Tux and the rest of Elite Squad One. *'The Director' *'Jeff Xinston' Quotes *(at the end) Tux puts on glasses :*Even through a pair of sunglasses, Shades saw clearly where we couldn't. :*We need to be careful who we trust. Even if that means not trusting anyone. :*What will be our next course of action, Officer Tux? :*Please. Call me Agent Tux. Prologue: The Introduction ---- Agent Tux pushed open the doors and waddled into the Command Room, the headquarters of the Elite Penguin Force. He looked around, rather surprised that such a room had existed. Several penguins were seated around the meeting table in the center. The large screen at the side of the room had a live transmission of the Director. A dark blue penguin in a lab coat and glasses greeted Tux. Gary: Greetings, Agent Tux. Welcome! Tux: Good afternoon. Thank you, G. Gary: Everyone, this is Agent Linus Tux of our own Penguin Secret Agency. Tux surveyed the group of penguins seated around the table and counted five different agents. Gary: Before we begin, allow me to introduce the other agents. This is Agent Cody Ohsnow, son of former army General Harold Ohsnow who fought in the Colonial Antarctic War. Tux felt a shiver at the mention of the Colonial War. Cody Ohsnow meanwhile, who was right next grinned cheerily and extended a flipper, which Tux shook. Gary: This is agent Kate Hawkington, who worked at the Puffish Secret Intelligence. Kate a yellow penguin with hazel hair, followed suit. Kate: Pleasure to meet you, Agent Tux. Gary: This is Marseille Orlions, a former agent at the Frankterran Security Agency. Marseille: Nice to meet you, agent. Welcome to the team. Gary: Next, we have Agent Aurick Muellen who has worked in the Secret Services of South Alemania, the Batavian Intelligence Services, among several other agencies and undercover espionage groups. Aurick was a red penguin with a short moustache. He smiled and shook Tux's hand. Gary: And last but not least, Commander Shades of our own agency. He previously trained alongside Agent Beaky4444. Agent Shades, a light blue penguin, was dressed in a suit, tie, and had the classic and uniform black sunglasses. He nodded at Tux. Director: I believe that everyone is here? Tux was the only agent we needed in order to begin the introduction. Gary: Yes, Director. Agents, I would like to formally welcome you all to the Elite Penguin Force. An organization comprised of Club Penguin's foremost and finest secret agents, and hopefully, with your introduction to the agency, that will grow to become the whole of Antarctica's. Director: Agent G and I have been working on forming a team of individuals we have deemed highly skilled and have an adequate knowledge of the workings of not just operating locally, but internationally. While Agent D is currently working on forming a local squadron of capable agents to help reduce the threat of Herbert and his plans, Gary and I have been selecting an elite team of agents capable of neutralizing threats on an international scale. Gary: Which is why we have brought you all here today. We have all flipper-selected each and every one of you for your abilities. We think you will all be a perfect fit for the team. Director: You, for instance, Agent Tux, have a very keen eye on noticing things. Gary: To test you, we have assigned an case for you to investigate, concerning criminal activity in the Ninja Archipelago. Agent Shades knows all the details of the investigation, and will be leading you throughout the mission, contacting us when need be. Think of this mission as a trial of sorts to prove your worth. Director: Your mission will take place on the 16th of December, which gives you time to train if you need. Gary: Until then, that will be all. Good luck, everyone. Director: Be resourceful. Be remarkable. Be ready. Chapter 1: To Parie Chatper 2: Operation Detonation =''The Tux Files, Vol. 2'' (2018)= Nearly ten years after the events of the very first ''Tux Files, Agent Tux has been through an onslaught of missions, operations and ordeals, becoming a prominent agent and the Commander of the Special Intelligence Divison. He has lived through the destruction of the PSA, Operation Blackout, and the continent-threatening Project Shadow. Now, however, after an old friend contacts Tux, he must get the old team back together again to take on a new threat.'' Characters *'Agent Tux' *Cody *The Director *Reuben Stewart *Kate *Juan Reno *Samantha Van Peng *Chase *Gary *Agent A *Dawson Francis